Quand le passé ressurgit
by Isa Swan
Summary: Quinze qu'Edward et sa famille l'ont quittée, quinze que Bella a été transformé. Que s'est-il passé durant tout ce temps pour Bella ? Comment seront les retrouvailles ? L'histoire se passe pendant Tentation. Le resumé est nul, mais venez lire quand même.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout appartient à Stéphanie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

_Quinze ans, cela faisait quinze ans qu'ils m'avaient quitté et ils étaient là à me regarder comme si de rien était._

_Ils s'approchèrent, pensaient t-ils vraiment que je leur avais tout pardonné ? Que j'allais les acueillir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Edward, il m'avait tant fait souffrir, Edward mon amour perdu et ça famille, ma famille : ils m'avaient tous abandonné_

_Maintenant que j'étais là, face à mon passé que j'avais si longtemps cherché à fuir, tous les événements me revenaient à l'esprit..._

_

* * *

_

Voici le chapitre 1, c'est assez court, je sais, mais c'est juste pour introduire l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. R & R please. L'histoire ce dérouleras pendant Tentation.

Au revoir.

Review, please !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews, désolée du retard, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Je m'en rappelle encore, comme si c'était hier. Cela était sûrement dû à mon statue de vampire, le temps s'écoulait singulièrement moins-vite depuis que je faisais partie de ces immortels.

_Edward m'avait quittée, j'avais essayé de survivre, de vivre mais cela m'était impossible. Comment retourner à ma vie d'humaine sans la moitié de mon âme ? Car en, en me quittant Edward me l'avait volé ainsi que mon coeur qu'il avait brisé. Avec Jacob j'avais cru refaire surface, mais je ne pouvais lui donner ce qu'il voulait, comment offir mon coeur alors que je ne l'avais plus ? Edward m'avait détruite..._

_Les bois étaient devenus mon refuge, ils me permettaient d'échapper à tous ces regards...condésendants. Ils croyaient connaître ma peine mais qu"en savaient-ils ? Pour mon plus grand damne ou bonheur, tout dépend du point de vue, je rencontrai Victoria. Je voyais ma fin proche mais ne résistai pas, qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Et puis, je pensais ainsi retrouver la paix... _

_Comme l'avit dit Laurant, elle n'avait qu'une idée me faire souffrir, mais cela m'étais égal : ma vie était une souffrance. De prime à bord, elle me mordit, le feu se répendit, une douleur sans nom m'immergea. Alors, l'immortalité ne m'interessait pas, que valait-elle sans Edward ?! J'étais dans l'ignorance en ce temps là... Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me mordre, un loup-garou surgit des bois...Jacob ! Il la fit fuir, je crois me souvenir du transport, il m'ammena dans une grotte. Trois jours durant, il resta avec moi, je ne le méritais pas... A mon réveil nous parlâmes :_

_- Pardon. Tu.. tu vas bien ? me demanda t-il, ma Bella... _

_Cette phrase me toucha, je découvris ma condition, nous discutâmes, il ne m'était pas hostile. Finalement je m'en allai, ma mort fut trafiquée. Charlie me manqua- il me manque, mais Jacob me tient au courant, il l'épaule._

_Ma condition je l'appris toute seule, étrangement je restais végétarienne... Non pas pour les Cullen - ils m'avaient trahi, mais pour Jacob, pour Charlie... J'étais une vampire solitaire, les humains me prenaient pour une adolescente émancipé, tout les trois/quatre ans je changais de ville..._

Actuellement j'étais dans un coin perdu d'Alaska, dans la Ville de MaryonKeen. Le lycée la routine, tout m'ennuyait. J'étais solitaire, les humains n'osaient m'approcher... Aujourd'hui une rumeur courrait, des nouveaux arrivaient. Voilà ce qui animait ce lycée ! Je lisais dans leur esprit, étriqués - j'avais découvert mon don peu après ma transformation, il était similaire à celui d'Edward, cela me dérageait je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Ayant le pouvoir de lire dans l'esprit de autres, le mien était bloqué lorque j'étais humaine, je l'avais appris il y a quelques années.. Tandis que je rêvassais au prochain mot que j'enverrai à mon meilleur ami, **ils **entrèrent.

Quand ils me virent, ils se figèrent.

Quinze ans, cela faisait quinze ans qu'ils m'avaient quittée et ils étaient là à me regarder comme si de rien était.

Ils s'approchèrent, pensaient t-ils vraiment que je leur avais tout pardonné ? Que j'allais les acueuillir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Edward, il m'avait tant fait souffrir, Edward mon amour perdu et ça famille, ma famille : ils m'avaient tous abandonné

Maintenant que j'étais là, face à mon passé que j'avais si longtemps cherché à fuir, tous les événements me revenaient à l'esprit, mon regard se durcit, j'étais prête à les affronter, je ne fuirais plus !

* * *

J'attends votre avis. J'essayerai d'être plus régulière dans la publication. La confrontation est au prochain chapitre, :P .

R & R please...


End file.
